Castle in the Air
by red wild sparkles
Summary: Trespasser was hard on everyone. Cullen takes comfort in caring for his mabari. The Inquisitor makes many bad puns. Cassandra and Varric continue bickering. Actually, maybe things will still be okay. Complete!
1. Chapter 1: Another Toast

**Chapter One: Another Toast**

"And I said, 'Don't mind me, I'm just here to have some good _arm_ less fun!'"

"Inquisitor!" said Cullen, shocked, but everyone else at the table was laughing, even Cassandra. He felt her take his hand under the table, and he couldn't help but smile. It was good to have any occasion for mirth, on the eve of the group's imminent departure.

They were all gathered in the banquet hall of Skyhold one last time, the night before the Inquisition was to officially scale down and become a peacekeeping force under the Divine's jurisdiction. Three years had passed since they defeated Corypheus; two months since they foiled the Qunari plot at the Exalted Council. Although Solas remained a threat to all of Thedas, it was a miracle that the Inquisition hadn't been shut down altogether in the face of vicious opposition from Orlais and Ferelden. Still, it couldn't be helped that the Inquisition's inner circle would be leaving on the morrow.

"You can start that sanctuary for former Templars you always talked about," the Inquisitor had told Cullen, when they met in his office for one last time. "And Cassandra should redouble her efforts to rebuild the Seekers. Thedas is much in need of your help. You both have many good years ahead of you still."

"You say that as though you're not ten years younger than we are," Cullen chided her. "What about you?"

She shrugged. "I've had enough adventure to last a lifetime. I accept an early retirement. For now," she added, mulishly.

Cullen cleared his throat. "In my absence, Thompson will be in charge of the Inquisition's reduced forces. I'll make sure to tell him everything he needs to know, and then some." The older man had been one of his senior generals, and was well-suited to the task of maintaining a small organization in peacetime. The handover had already been in the works for a while. Three years was a long time to prepare, after all. But as much as Cullen was looking forward to the next phase of his life, he was still sorry to go.

"At least many of the soldiers will be glad to go home," the Inquisitor said. "Quite the dis _arm_ ament, eh?"

Cullen groaned, and the Inquisitor grinned – both of them, he knew, to keep the wistfulness they were both feeling at bay.

* * *

"And," the Inquisitor had added, "the Divine has ordered most of the Inquisition to move out of Skyhold. It's too remote, and the upkeep far exceeds our needs."

Seeing Cullen's dismay, she added good-humoredly, "Come now, we all knew it couldn't be forever. It was a castle in the air."

"You'll be leaving too?"

"Oh, no. And give up the view from my balcony?"

"What purpose will Skyhold serve next, then?"

"There's talk of the Chantry converting it into their biggest safe house for books and other sacred texts."

"A library?" asked Cullen.

"A reference library. The location should discourage all but the most ardent and well-meaning of scholars. And it's quite defensible, as you well know."

Cullen smiled. "Varric will want to make sure all of his books are in it, of course."

"Especially his latest. The tale of the Inquisition. Or haven't you heard?" The Inquisitor chuckled. "I suppose only Cassandra has an advance copy. Varric's been trying to get her to give us all a reading. Think you could persuade her?"

* * *

Now, though their last meal as the Inquisition was almost over, the company lingered over their drinks, reluctant to depart. Cullen felt a gentle nudge at his knee. He reached under the table to scratch his mabari behind the ears. The dog let out a low appreciative growl.

"He's grown so much," Cassandra murmured. "We can't keep calling him Pup."

Cullen smiled. "If we can't agree on a new name…"

It was an old argument with them, and Cassandra gave a practiced sigh. "I thought we had decided on Byron. For the Arl of Amaranthine in the Blessed Age, and my old mentor in the Seekers. You are the one being fussy."

She had a teasing look in her eyes, and normally Cullen would put an end to the argument with a soft kiss. But tonight, on the cusp of so much change, he dared to put forward what he's been thinking about.

"Cassandra," he said quietly, "if the Maker grants…"

She covered his hand in hers. "If the Maker grants, I have had prospective names for children picked out for a very long time." She huffed. "It's only the giant Fereldan dog I did not see coming."

Cullen barely even registered her last comment. "You have? For how long?"

"Since I met you, naturally." She tightened her grip, and grew serious. "But as the Maker wills it, Cullen. We still have many things we want to accomplish."

He nodded. "And so little is certain, looking ahead."

"'Change will come, and change will be relief,'" quoted Cassandra. "Regardless, I can face anything with you."

She touched a quick kiss to his lips, and rested her head on his shoulder. Change was sure to come in the times ahead, but for the moment, Cullen was fully contented.

"Not that I'm pleased you lot are all leaving, too," the Inquisitor was saying loudly. "Suppose I run into Solas all by my lonesome, and he says, 'You, you think you can stop me? You and whose _arm_?'"

"Inquisitor!" Cullen protested, as heckles rose throughout the room.

"Oh, go on," she yelled back, affectionately. "You'll all miss me and you know it. You'll miss everyone. That's why you're all coming back for a reunion this time next year, all right?"

She raised her glass and looked over the group assembled. "Friends, another toast," she declared. "This is not a goodbye. Just a see you later. Comrades in _arms._ "

* * *

A/N: If anyone knows where "Change will come, and change will be relief" comes from (a poem?), please tell me! I know I've heard it before somewhere.

My thanks to the Cullenites Facebook group for a rousing discussion on what Cullen would name his mabari!

And many thanks to you, for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Another Book

**Chapter Two: Another Book**

Almost exactly a year later, Cassandra and Varric were taking a walk through Skyhold's courtyard. Though far emptier than it had been at the height of the Inquisition's powers, there were new signs of activity as preparations were made for the Inquisition's first reunion. "Heard from Leliana lately?" Varric asked.

"She remains busy with the Chantry school for girls she and I established in Val Royeaux," Cassandra said. "The one Divine Justinia always dreamed of. Leliana did insist on putting her own touches on the design of the girls' uniforms, however. It is no accident that the hems of the girls' dresses are so suitable for concealing daggers."

Varric raised an eyebrow. "Just what kind of a school is it?"

"An empowering one," Cassandra said mildly. "As Leliana says, a home where abandoned girls will be sheltered and cared for. Where they will be raised to fear no darkness and to love the Maker's light. Where they will grow strong, so no one can cast them into the gutter again. Leliana also looks after the school's nug menagerie, if you haven't heard. Truly her duties as headmistress are numerous."

"It'll take more than a palace full of nugs to soften that school's image," Varric said. "I've heard it's become a fierce rival to our Madame de Fer's new Circle."

"You've heard from Vivienne? How is she?"

They caught up on their old company, who were all due to arrive at Skyhold soon, for the first reunion – Cassandra hoped – of many. She didn't like to think she was getting sentimental, but she had lost many friends over the years, and was committed to keeping the ones she had. "Varric," she said after a while. "You arrived here a few days before Cullen and me, did you not?

"I'm the Viscount of Kirkwall. I can leave whenever I want."

"I was not admonishing you," Cassandra said impatiently, only to see Varric grin; he had gotten a rise out of her again. "I only wanted to ask, how does the Inquisitor seem to you?"

Varric shrugged. "You know her. She's been complaining that the Chantry keeps her at _arm's_ length. Sounds like it's been a slow year for her. No one moves as fast as the Inquisition did."

"Transitions take time." But she didn't sound convincing, even to herself.

Sensing her worry, Varric said, "She's gotten better with the prosthetic, even if she claims she only accepted it because it's too damn difficult to shelve books one-handed."

"Does she enjoy being a librarian here?"

"She prefers the title of Archivist," Varric said, rolling his eyes. "Well, she says it puts her inquisitiveness to good use. But between us, I don't think it keeps her busy enough."

Cassandra sighed. "I feared as much. There cannot be very much for her to do here, with her duties so diminished."

Varric paused. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

* * *

Cassandra followed Varric up into the old rookery. Many more bookshelves had been installed along the walls, and the smell of old parchment was heavy on the air. Varric paused by a slender wooden podium, upon which a much newer tome lay open.

"A book," said Cassandra.

"Oh, really?"

Ignoring him, Cassandra said, "This is the Inquisitor's writing."

"She's been keeping open records for posterity. Though it turns out she's an even slower writer than you are."

Letting his taunt pass again, Cassandra turned the broad, smooth pages until she found the only one with writing on it so far. She read:

 _The Inquisition has been accused of becoming a trespasser. I seek now to right past wrongs, as far as I am able. Once a seat of judgment, Skyhold shall henceforth be set aside as a place of refuge and forgiveness._

 _When I first saw this fortress, I felt that its very name inspired hope. It has a past, as we now know, but who among us does not? My aim is to make it symbol of the peace I wish to bring to Thedas, and for which I will strive for the rest of my days._

Cassandra traced her finger down the page to where the words ended, for now. She recalled the words Inquisitor had spoken to Cullen, nearly a year ago. "Not just a castle in the air?" she said softly.

Varric looked pensive. "It's funny. I was just thinking – "

"You, thinking?"

For once, he let her volley go by. "I was just thinking, I feel that way about every book I've ever written, before I've written it. The beginning is always insubstantial. But it's out there somewhere, and if I look hard enough I'll see it, and then I'll help other people see it too. Then it'll be real."

He was looking off into the distance, as though he could see his next book suspended in midair already. If only, Cassandra thought wistfully, things were so simple.

After a moment, she asked, "And that's always come true?"

Varric turned back to her then. "Seeker," he said, his old confident smile returning. "Have I ever disappointed?"

* * *

A/N: Uggghhh. If you're still getting over Trespasser – it's okay, in fanfiction the Inquisition is forever. And if you haven't been able to write much lately (e.g. because you're still getting over Trespasser) – don't give up! Your next piece is out there!

I'd love to hear what you think. Thank you, again, for reading!


End file.
